In your pants
by Naseka
Summary: James turns Jessie down which causes her to have an unhealthy obsession with him
1. In your pants

Disclaimer: Obviously if I did own the Pokemon characters, I wouldn't be writing stories about them, I'd turn them into episodes!  
  
'James?' Jessie asked, 'we've known each other for a long time now, haven't we?' 'We sure have. What's your point?' 'Well. Don't you think it's about time we...' 'Don't I think it's about time we what?' 'Don't you think it's about time we had sex?' 'WHAT? Where did this come from?' 'C'mon James. You know you want to.' 'Jessie. Don't you think this is going a bit too fast?' 'No. I've been waiting five years for this. So how about it?' 'Jessie, I hate to says this but I'm going to have to reject you on that one.' 'Why? Am I not pretty enough? Am I too tall for you?' 'No, no. It's got nothing to do with your appearance. I think you're beautiful. I just think that it would ruin our friendship if we just rushed into something like that.' 'Is that all it's ever going to be James? A friendship?' 'I don't know.' 'So why not find out?' 'Jessie. I love you and I'll do anything for you, but I think it seems rather immoral to do that.' 'You and I both know that's wimpy talk. You're scared aren't you?' 'Jessie! I'm not having sex with you!' 'Don't you know that no man can resist me?' James watched her turn around and walk away. 'I'll have you, James, even if it destroys us. I'll seduce the pants off you. Nobody says no to me.'  
  
Later that evening, the two sat on the couch watching a scary movie. Jessie pretended to be scared and would hold James whenever a scary part came on. She'd even pretend to be scared when there wasn't anything to be scared of! When they went to bed that night, Jessie insisted on being held tight incase the monsters "came to get her". She liked being held and she knew that being held by a man in bed led to other things. She started kissing him, but he pulled away when he felt her hand sliding down his pants. He knew what she was trying to do, 'Goodnight Jessie!' he said, turning away from her. She grunted and then went to sleep.  
  
A few days later, Jessie found another opportunity seduce James. He was lying on the bed with his shirt off, reading a book. She slowly crawled up onto the bed and under the covers. She then moved her body on top of his. She smiled because she thought she was getting somewhere. But she knew she wasn't when she tried to kiss him again, 'Not this again!' James moaned. They stared at each other for a minute, until she frowned and rolled off him and onto the other side of the bed. James shook his head and continued to read.  
  
The next day, Jessie, James and Meowth were in their hot-air-balloon looking for the twerps. It was a slightly windy day, which gave Jessie another idea. Her idea came into action when the balloon started swaying. She pretended that the wind was very strong and that it was pushing her around the balloon. James was standing still looking at her as if she'd gone crazy. When he wasn't looking, Jessie tried to knock him out of the balloon, but made sure she didn't push him too hard so she could pull him back and make him land on top of her. 'Well James, now that we're down here like this, how about a little...' 'Jessie, you're sick,' he said, getting off her. 'And you're no fun, but you don't see me complaining!' They didn't talk with each other for the rest of the journey and they didn't find the twerps either.  
  
As the weeks progressed, Jessie became more and more in need of sex. Everything she did to try and seduce James didn't work. She tried walking around naked, turning funny jokes into rude ones and everything that James said would be turned into something sexual. Jessie didn't realise that James wasn't into dirty talk like most men she had been with before and she didn't seem to understand that James was one of the rare men whose main interest was to have a strong relationship.  
  
One night, Jessie tried ANOTHER plan. James was sitting at the table reading. She came up and sat down, 'James?' 'What is it?' he asked. 'Are you planning to have a shower anytime soon?' 'Yes, why do you ask?' 'Because it's not working. Would you like me to give you a sponge bath?' He slammed his book on the table and walked furiously outside. Jessie sighed and ran after him.  
  
'James? Where are you going?' 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' 'Why? What did I do?' she asked, 'I was just offering to help!' 'Jessie, you and I both know that's not true. You have an unhealthy obsession with me and I want you to get some professional help.' 'How dare you speak that way about me! I don't need help, I simply need just one night of passion!' 'Jessie. Listen to me. Get help!' 'I don't need help.' 'Believe me, Jess, you do.' He sounded serious and she didn't fight back. There was a long silence. 'I've applied for a transfer, Jessie.' 'A transfer? What do you mean?' 'I'm getting a new partner. I can't work under these conditions. You annoy me. It annoys me the way you constantly try to get into my pants, it annoys me when you kiss me and it means nothing to you and it annoys me when you talk dirty. I'm not that kind of man!' Jessie stood in silence. A tear ran down her cheek, 'I didn't know you felt this way.' 'You make me feel very uncomfortable. I dread the night now because of you.' 'Is there any way I can stop you from leaving?' 'Get help, Jess. Get help.' 'Isn't there anything else? I'll try hard to stop behaving inappropriately, I swear!' she begged while getting down on her knees. Tears became frequent now. She didn't want to lose him. 'Jessie, get up,' he said, holding out his hand, 'how about I give you a second chance? My transfer will be final by next Tuesday, which is 4..5..6 days away. If you can prove to me that you can stop trying to get into my pants, I'll stay with you. Sound alright?' 'Oh, James, I promise I'll be good. I promise!' She jumped to her feet and started hugging him tightly before remembering what James said. She released her grip and said, 'Sorry. I didn't mean to...' 'Jessie, it's o.k. It's only a hug.' She blushed and found herself holding James again.  
  
The next day, the three set off on another Pikachu capture plan. 'Those twerps managed to hide from us yesterday, but today is going to be different. Especially with our new Pika-catcher-net,' Jessie announced. 'Dere dey are!' Meowth discovered the twerps no more than 100 metres away. 'Launch the net!' James commanded. The large net came out and covered Pikachu. The twerps sent out their pokemon and pretty soon, they were "blasting off again!"  
  
'Anuda big waste of time!' Meowth growled, flying through the air. 'I know! It's times like these that make me wish I had a job worth doing,' James said. 'Quit your whining. I'm getting a headache!' 'I wouldn't worry too much about that, Jess, you'll be knocked out cold when you hit that rock we're heading for.' 'Oh!'  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
The three woke up in the hospital. James was first to speak, 'Look at that clock!' 'We've been sleepin' fa two days!' Meowth said, shocked. 'Huh? Two days?' Jessie screamed as shocked as Meowth was. 'Who would have thought?' James wondered, 'Well I feel good. Good enough to leave. How about you two?' 'I may need ta spend a few more days in here. I tink one of youse landed on me,' Meowth moaned. 'I'm good to go,' Jessie cheered. 'O.k. then, Meowth, Jessie and I will continue trying to catch Pikachu and we'll come back in a few days to see how you're doing.' 'Fine, I'll just stay here and...sleep...snore' he dozed off. Jessie and James left the hospital and continued on their way  
  
Jessie managed to behave herself the whole week that Meowth was in the hospital. James was convinced that she had really changed, but then came Monday. They were walking along the cliff that led to the hospital on their way to see Meowth. The cliff became narrow and seemed as if it could collapse at any moment. Funnily enough, it did. James started falling but Jessie caught him by the hand. So there he was, dangling on the cliff. 'Help me, Jessie! Pull me up! PLEASE!' Jessie's first instinct was to pull him up to safety, but she was overpowered by her biological intentions, 'Hahahaha. I've got you now, James,' she laughed. 'What do you mean?' 'What do I mean? I mean I'm in a very commanding position here. I could drop you right now and you'd fall to your death. Or, I could pull you to safety and you'd owe a big favour.' 'What are you talking about, Jessie?' 'I think you know what I'm talking about, James. You know what I want from you. So make a choice James. Live or die?' 'Let me see if I've got this right. Are you saying that if I want to live, I have to do something for you?' 'Yes. And we both know what that something is, don't we?' They looked into each other's eyes. 'Oh no, Jessie. You haven't changed. You still want me.' 'Of course I do. You didn't think I'd give up that easily did you?' 'I was hoping...' 'Anyway, back to the point. Have you made a decision?' 'Jessie, I'm NOT having sex with you!' 'Too bad, it was nice knowing you.' 'You wouldn't let me fall, Jess. I know you.' She raised an eyebrow and loosened her grip on his hand. James was quick to react so he grabbed her arm. Jessie immediately knew what his decision was, 'I'm glad you see it my way,' she smiled.  
  
It was to happen that night. Jessie was finally about to get what she'd been obsessing about ever since they had met. James wasn't too happy about it though because his hands were handcuffed to the bed so he couldn't escape. Jessie started to undress him but found it hard because he kept wriggling around. The whole time that Jessie was stripping him, he was up to something. He was trying to cut the wooden bedposts with the chains. Unfortunately for him, the posts didn't break. After Jessie had had her way with him, she felt somewhat unsatisfied.  
  
When Jessie woke up the next morning, James was gone. She found a letter addressed to her on the bedside table:  
  
Dear Jessie,  
  
I hope you're satisfied. I know I'm not. I stayed up all night trying to convince myself to stay with you, but all I could think of was how I trusted you and how you let me down. For future reference, you should try to keep your promises. I can't believe I thought you'd actually changed. I am so full of anger right now. I'm almost on the verge of hating you, but I know I never could. I can't believe that you were going to let me die just because I wouldn't agree to do you wanted. I thought you were a true friend. Anyway, my transfer has been finalised and I couldn't be happier. Please don't try to track me down until you're ready to admit you need professional help. I loved you Jessie, we could've made it work. But now you've gone and blown it. I fear for my life when I'm with you. I know you're probably upset that I'm leaving, but you only have yourself to blame.  
  
Love always, James.  
  
P.S. Don't be surprised when you can't find Meowth anywhere. He's with me. And may I suggest you go and see Doctor Maya Taylor? She really helped me get over the trouble with my parents.  
  
Jessie's face was covered in tears. She'd never been so upset in her whole life. James was the only man she ever really liked and she'd lost him. She spent the whole day crying and thinking, 'Well, if it's the only way I'll get James back, I'll do it. I'll get help.'  
  
To be continued...  
  
I will most likely write a sequel. Please send feedback! 


	2. The Party

3 months later...

James and Meowth had continued working for Team Rocket, however, they were trailing a different bunch of twerps. James and his new partner, Carol, had decided to become romantically involved.

Jessie had taken James' advice and had been going to see Maya on a regular basis.

"I just don't know what came over me, doctor. It was like some kind of evil presence that took over my body whenever opportunity arose. What do you think it was?"

"Well Jessie, to tell you the truth, I've never heard of a case like this before, so I'll do my best to come up with an explination. I think it may be that your fear of rejection was too overpowering and since you didn't get what you wanted, your brain just exploded and you felt like you would do anything to get your way."

"Hmm. You may be onto something there, doctor. Thankyou for sharing your views."

"And thankyou for paying 45 dollars an hour to hear them."

They both laughed as Jessie took the hint that their time was up, "Same time next week?" Jessie asked.

"I'll be right here waiting," she replied.

Jessie turned towards the door and walked out. She paid the 45 dollars and left the facility. 'I'm suddenly feeling a change in myself...' she thought.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. It had been set for 8:30am.

"Ah..." she moaned, "time for another pointless day of work!"

She looked at her sleeping partner who was lying peacefully on the sofa, "WAKE UP, JAMES...I mean, CANE! It's time to go catch that Pikachu!"

"Ah, put a sock in it, ya old bag!" he growled.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" she screamed.

"Why don't we just sleep in today? We're not gonna catch the Pikachu anyway, Jessica."

"DON'T CALL ME JESSICA!"

"Sorry...bitch," he smiled to himself.

Jessie absolutely despised him (mainly because he was abusive towards her). At times like this, she'd think about James. She hadn't seen him for months. She got very depressed when thinking about how much she missed him and wished that she had been able to control her actions. A tear fell down her cheek as she ran into the bathroom.

'Haha, now I can get some sleep,' Cane thought as he dozed off into the land of nod.

"Oh, James! I miss you so much. I'm sorry for what I did to you. Will I ever see you again..?" Jessie sobbed while observing a photo of her former partner. She was very upset about him but she reminded herself about the upcoming 'Annual Team Rocket Party' and how he's bound to go to it. She longed for the day, because she planned to apologise and beg James for forgiveness.

The party was only three weeks away. She had a beautiful sparkling purple gown ready and shoes to match. 'This dress is perfect for winning James back,' she thought, 'if it doesn't, then I don't know what will...'

Meanwhile, in another part of the region...

"Oh, James, honey, isn't this dress just amazing? I think it's the best one so far."

"That's what you said about the last hundred dresses. Can't we go now?"

"Oh no, dear, we've still got ten more shops to search through."

"Well I'm tired and I wanna go to bed."

"James! There'll be plenty of time for that later, but for now, lets go to that shop over there!"

"It looks very expensive!"

"You can't judge things by the way they look! Now let's go inside..."

"What a rip off! Fifty dollars for a hair tie? Come-on James, we're going over there!"

"Awww..."

Three weeks later...

It was the night. THE night. The night that Jessie would renew her friendship with James and beg for him to take her back. She was so excited.

"Come-on, Jessica! How long does it take to put on a dress?" Cane yelled, furiously. "

Shut up! My name is JESSIE!!!" she screamed.

"If you're not out of there in ten minutes, I'm gonna knock the door down and carry you to the party whether you're dressed or not!"

"Why don't you just go? I'll come when I'm ready!"

"I'm not showing up to a party alone! Hurry up and get out of the bathroom!"

Jessie was trying to beautify herself up to impress James. Everything was done to perfection. Make-up, scent, etc. But she knew that if she wasn't ready soon, she would recieve a black eye.

The bathroom door finally opened and she was grabbed by the arm straight away. Cane dragged her all the way to the party, "Let go of me, you're making my arm sore! Arrgh!"

She stopped and snatched her arm away, but soon found herself being lifted over his shoulders, "Put me down! Put me down!"

He carried her all the way to the party, but set her on the floor before entering. They walked in together, arm-in-arm (as it was very formal). Jessie immediately scanned the room for any sign of James. She couldn't see him anywhere. Cane was off to the bar to grab a drink and chat up a lone woman.

About an hour into the party, Jessie was sitting depressed and alone at the bar, guzzling down her third glass of wine. She thought it doubtful that James was going to show, until the door opened and in he came, kissing an orange-haired woman who was wearing the same dress as Jessie, only hers was green. Jessie looked up at them and the world came crashing down on her. She knew that she didn't stand a chance now and didn't see the point of even trying to win him back, even as a friend.

Jessie gulped down a forth glass of wine and then attempted to get up and walk over to Cane, who was now dancing with the woman he was talking to earlier, "I wanna go now!" she whinned.

"Get lost, Jessica, I'm just getting started," he said, smiling at the woman.

She grabbed his arm and attempted to drag him away, but he slapped it down and she fell. A crowd gathered around them while they started to argue, "WE'RE NOT GOING HOME UNTIL I SAY SO, UNDERSTAND?"

"I'll walk home by myself, then!"

"Alone? In the dark? With all the muggers and murderers that are out there? I think not!"

"I'm sure none of them could possibly be half as bad as you!" she mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..."

WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID I'M SURE NONE OF COULD POSSIBLY BE HALF AS BAD AS YOU!"

"Oh that's it, Jessica, that's the final straw! I've had enough of you," he said, making a fist.

**PUNCH**


	3. Where am I?

"Jessie? Jessie? Are you o.k?" a soft voice whispered.  
  
She opened her eyes slightly and found herself lying on a bed in a place she'd never seen before.  
  
"Aww. My eye hurts...where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're in my apartment."  
  
"Huh? JAMES! Is that you?" she screeched while jumping up off the bed, "oh, I am so happy to see you."  
  
"I'd like to say the same to you, Jessie," he smiled.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a short moment.  
  
"Come here, you," James gestured with open arms.  
  
"Oh, James! I've missed you so much. I've longed to tell you how sorry I was for what I did to you, can you ever forgive me?"  
  
He let her go.  
  
"I'm not sure about that, Jessie. I thought about it for a while, but it's not all that simple. You stole something from me that I'll never be able to get back."  
  
"Is this about your wallet?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"I swear it fell into my bag, I didn't steal it! You've got to believe..."  
  
"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about my innocence...what do you mean, my wallet?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing. Anyway, what do you mean by 'innocence'?"  
  
"Jessie, that night when you...you know, that was my...first time."  
  
"What? A hunk like you had never..?"  
  
He looked down at his feet, "Jessie. Do you know how humiliating it was for me to lose my virginity chained to a bed with a women who I knew didn't love me!"  
  
"I...I...I'm so sorry, James, I had no idea you felt that way. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I was wearing a gag, remember? You stole my WALLET? What kind of a person steals their best friends' wallet?"  
  
"James, will you give it a rest?"  
  
He was silent for a minute, "If you'd know I was a virgin, would you have the heart to not have touched me, or would it have made you even more willing to do it?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, James. I don't even remember much of that night. Only waking up in the morning and finding that the only man I'd ever loved had left because of my lack of the ability to control my sexual desires."  
  
"You actually loved me? Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"I think I was disappointed that my search for love was over and I didn't want to admit it."  
  
"Jessie. Did you know that if you had just told me that in the first place and then given me some time, I wouldn't have said no to you?"  
  
"And I wouldn't have had to spend 45 dollars an hour trying to find out what was wrong with me! I wish I could turn back the time so I could tell you I loved you before anything got out of hand."  
  
"It's a bit too late now..."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
They started moving closer to each other, about to have their real 'first kiss,' but the door burst open and they were snapped back into reality.  
  
"Hello, honey, I'm back from the shop," cheered Carol as she shut the door and walked over to them, "Nice to see you awake, Jessie. I bought this for your head. Here, have a lay down."  
  
Jessie was startled about the woman barging in like that, even if it was her home. She lay down while Carol placed an ice pack over her eye, "Thankyou," was all she could say.  
  
"Ohh, you're welcome sweetie," she replied in a high-pitched voice.  
  
She walked over to James and started kissing him, "I missed you, darling."  
  
James was red with embarrassment, "But you've only been gone for 10 minutes...uh...uh...cupcake."  
  
He couldn't stop looking at Jessie. She looked angry. He wondered what would have happened if Carol hadn't walked in when she did. Carol pulled him into another kiss. He made an 'I don't know' face at Jessie while she looked away. She couldn't stand seeing James kiss another woman.  
  
"You know what?" she interrupted, "I'm feeling much better now, so I might just get going. Thankyou for all your help and goodbye!"  
  
She got up and ran out of the apartment.  
  
"Jessie, wait!" James yelled, while starting to run after her. 


	4. What are we?

"Jessie, will you please stop running?" James asked, almost out of breath.

Jessie turned around, "Who is she?"

"Who? Carol?"

"Oh, Carol is it?"

"She's my partner."

"Your partner, huh? Partner in what?"

"Team Rocket, of course!"

Jessie shot him an 'and?' look.

"We're kind of together."

"So I see. She couldn't keep her hands off you!"

There was a short pause.

"Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Get real!"

"Then why do you seem so upset?"

"James, I have the worst headache, I feel like I'm about to throw up, and if I don't get back to the hotel soon, I'm going to be in even more pain!"

"Jessie, I forbid you to go anywhere! You're going to sit down and you're going to tell me what the hell is going on!"

He grabbed her arm and sat her down on the ground, "Now, who was that man and why did he hit you?"

"Cane? He's my team mate, we get along great, in fact, we're together, just like you and 'Carol' are. He hit me because...I...was drunk and I...told him to hit me whenever I was getting too..."

James gave her an unconvincing look, which made it impossible for her to lie.

"I hate him! He makes my life miserable. He doesn't respect me, he's constantly abusive and the only reason I haven't requested a transfer is because I thought I could deal with him. But I can't..."

She suddenly burst into tears. James put his arms around her shoulders to comfort her. She cried into his chest for what seemed like hours.

"James, I miss you, I miss you so much. I miss having someone to talk to, I miss having someone to hold and most of all, I miss having someone to..."

"Control?"

She looked up at him, "NO! I was going to say love, but now that you mention it, yeah, I guess I do miss being the one in control..."

They looked deep into each others' eyes, "Come back to me, James. I promise I won't hurt you again. I've been seeing Dr. Maya, she thinks I've changed; I think I've changed! Please? Come back to me? We can be partners again, just like old times. We won't even work for Team Rocket! We'll just live normal lives and be happy and..."

"Gee, Jessie, I'd really like to, but..."

"But what?"

"I can't drop everything just because you've decided that it's okay for me to be around you now! What about Carol? I can't just leave her; she helped me through one of the toughest times of my life. She's never done a thing to hurt me, so why should I hurt her?"

"Because I love you!"

"I know, but Carol was there for me when you weren't, I can't just leave her like that now, can I?"

"I must admit you do have a point there, James."

An awkward silence surrounded them, "James, I'm going to have to get moving soon, so I have this to say to you. Nothing would thrill me more than to spend the rest of my life with you, but if you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me, than I'd prefer to not be a part of it at all."

"But why?"

"Because I can't stand seeing you with another woman, alright? It's just like having someone rip out your heart and throw it in the trash. Anyway, I need you to make a decision, I need you to decide who you would prefer to spend the rest of your life with, her..."

"Carol!"

"Or me?"

"Jessie..."

"Hurry up, James, I've got to get back to Cane before he wakes up!"

"Jessie, I have a feeling that he won't be waking up for quite a while..."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that after he knocked you unconscious, I took it upon myself to make sure he got a good nights sleep as well..."

"You knocked him out?"

James blushed.

"So you do care then?"

"Nobody messes with my Jessie and gets away with it," he smiled.

"Your Jessie?" she asked, curiously.

"I couldn't stand seeing you in trouble. So I hit him right there, on the double!"

Jessie's ears pricked up. She knew what was coming...

"To protect us both from unhappiness,"

"To allow ourselves the very best."

"To announce that we two are much in love,"

"Can't believe I'm giving my girlfriend the shove!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Our time spent apart was a real bore,"

"Now we'll be together forever more!"

"I love you James!"

"I love you Jessie!"

To be concluded...

PLEASE REVIEW. I don't care if you read it or not, but please review! I love hearing what people think of my stories.


	5. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I own them all! (Well, Carol at least :)

"What am I going to tell Carol?" a worried James asked while walking up a flight of stairs.

"Just tell her that you're in love with someone else," an eager Jessie replied.

"I just feel a little weird about this. I've never dumped a woman before."

"Stop being such a baby and get going!"

They reached the top of the staircase and Jessie pushed him to the door. He turned to give her his puppy-dog look, but she just ignored it. He sighed and knocked on the door.

Carol opened it. She kissed his cheek and then handed him a suitcase, "I'll miss you, James. Good luck with your new girlfriend."

"Huh?" James asked, "How did you know about that?"

"Oh please, James, I followed you down and saw the whole thing. It's obvious that you two are in love with each other, so why should I stand in your way? Besides, I haven't exactly been entirely honest with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that night when we went to my sister's party? Well I kind of met someone there and we really hit it off."

James was shocked, "You did?"

"Aha."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I was going to tell you later in the year, but now that we're no longer going to be together, I thought it was a good idea to tell you now so you don't feel so bad about it."

A silence moved its way into the room.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" Carol asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Well, if you don't mind...I do have somebody coming over in a few minutes..."

"You don't waste any time do you?" James asked.

"Goodbye James. Have a nice life!"

He backed away from the door and started heading down the stairs with Jessie at his side. He didn't say a word.

"So, how did it go? What did you say? What did she say?" Jessie asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" James sighed.

"She took it rough?"

"No. More like...she was happy."

"Strange. Why was she happy?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"She was going to dump you, wasn't she? She was? Ahahaha! James is a loser! James is a loser!" she started chanting.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"James is a loser!"

"Jessie!"

She chased him down the street until he started singing, "Jessie wants a loser! Jessie wants a loser!"

"Hey, I do not!" she yelled.

"Then why are you following one?"

"Because I...uh...oh! James, wait up!"

He stopped suddenly and Jessie ran right into him, knocking them both over. They embraced themselves in a soft but passionate kiss. It lasted a while until James felt he needed to ask her something, "So now that you've caught me, what do you plan to do to me?"

She smiled at him and the two picked up where they left off.

The End.

No there is most likely not going to be another one of these, but do stay tuned for more stories from me. And make sure you give me feedback after reading this.


End file.
